Insostituibile
by LuckySlytherin20
Summary: L'equipaggio della Destiny finalmente riuscirà a raggiungere la Terra, ma un membro non ce la farà a tornare a casa. TRADUZIONE della storia "Irreplaceable".
1. Nota Traduttrice

Piccolo avviso. Questa è una traduzione della storia "Irreplaceable" su . Questa storia non conterrà azione ma aprirà delle finestre sugli stati d'animo dei personaggi nei confronti della tragica situazione di Rush.

E come al solito... Che la Forza sia con voi.

Amen... Okaaayyy.

Buona lettura.


	2. Prologo

I suoni non sembravano mai gli stessi durante il giorno come lo erano di notte. Nemmeno con il giorno artificiale generato dalle luci della nave, i suoi passi non lo avevano mai perseguitato in quel modo, mentre si nascondeva nell'oscuro corridoio, temendo che il rumore potesse svegliare l'intera nave. Non c'erano altri passi che potevano nascondere il rumore, nessun vociare che potesse attutirlo. C'erano soltanto lui e la sua silenziosa ombra, dirigendosi verso l'infermeria dove si trovava il suo obiettivo ignaro di tutto.

Non aveva mai voluto che accadesse tutto questo. Niente di tutto questo. Era la sua disperazione, il suo rifiuto inflessibile nel lasciar andare l'unica cosa che ancora contava qualcosa per lui, che li aveva incagliati tutti lì. Il suo egoismo (il suo desiderio di proteggere l'equipaggio?). La sua paura (il suo coraggio?). Quasi non lo sapeva più. Come lo descriveva? Durante la sua vita è stato chiamato in molti modi. Una cosa in particolare lo bloccava, una parola che lui disprezzava, una descrizione alla quale pensava non sarebbe stato mai associato.

Codardo.

Non era mai andato molto d'accordo con David Telford, ma quello era un colpo basso. Quel uomo davvero pensava questo di lui? Oppure stava cercando di contrastare l'Alleanza Lucian? Un codardo attraverserebbe un portale senza sapere cosa ci sia dall'altra parte? Un codardo si scontrerebbe faccia a faccia - e qualche volta testa a testa - contro un gruppo di persone dal quale era odiato? Un codardo rimarrebbe indietro intrappolato in una nave in procinto di esplodere per garantire la salvezza del suo equipaggio?

Oppure è stato quello stesso codardo a far in modo che iniziasse tutto questo? E lui ora cosa stava facendo, gli altri come lo avrebbero percepito?

Lui non era una persona che si arrendeva facilmente. Non si è arreso su nulla. Si era dedicato a questa missione con tutto il suo cuore e la sua anima. Da quando loro sono arrivati, ogni singolo giorno la fuori si è portato alla luce almeno una dozzina di modi per morire, e fino a questo punto sono riusciti a trovare una via d'uscita. Ci sono state delle perdite, ovviamente, e lui rimpiangeva ognuna di esse, ma i membri principali dell'equipaggio hanno dovuto sopportare l'impossibile, eludendo la morte e superando in astuzia un miliardo di cose, che a dirla tutta avrebbero dovuto sterminarli nel giro di una settimana. Se questa non era la prova che loro dovevano rimanere lì, lui non sapeva quale potesse essere. Tutti continuavano a ripetere che loro erano le persone sbagliate, che non appartenevano alla missione, che non era loro compito terminarla. E Nick aveva cercato troppo al lungo di persuaderli che si sbagliavano. Loro erano le persone giuste. Loro appartenevano alla nave. Loro erano qui per una ragione.

E per un incredibile, glorioso momento, lui ha pensato che loro lo credevano. Quando il suo lui dal futuro si presentò e raccontò di quelle poche persone straordinarie che avevano accettato di rimanere sulla nave, Nick era stato sopraffatto da una sensazione di sollievo e orgoglio. Loro si erano schierati dalla sua parte ed avevano dichiarato a gran voce che non c'era null'altro di più importante in quel momento di scoprire che cosa avessero voluto imparare gli Antichi così fortemente da inviare una nave come questa ad esplorare l'infinità dell'universo, sapendo che non sarebbero mai tornati indietro. Era stato il momento apicale della sua vita, ed era stata un grande prova della sua forza d'animo a rimanere nell'infermeria ed ascoltare il racconto e a non restare sopraffatto dal crescente senso di onore e gioia. La missione sarebbe continuata. Loro capivano.

Ed è stato strabiliante come velocemente gli abbiano voltato le spalle. Tutto cambiò un mese fa quando trovò un nuovo pianeta di classe Icarus, ed in quella stessa ora li aveva persi tutti. Aveva fatto tutto il possibile escludendo inginocchiarsi e supplicare, dato che si rifiutava di supplicare, per convincere queste persone a restare. Loro dovevano, perché lui doveva, e non poteva riuscirci senza di loro. Aveva bisogno di loro. Loro erano un team, gli aveva detto, ma non era servito. Loro lo avevano abbandonato. Si stava basando su di loro per poter rimanere sulla nave, allo stesso modo loro si stavano basando su di lui per cercare di scendere da essa. La situazione era precipitata così velocemente che quasi gli dava le vertigini, lasciandolo senza sostegno, barcollando per recuperare il terreno perso. Era difficile - impossibile - essere l'unico a cui importava veramente di qualcosa da desiderare che continuasse la sua corsa, e non aveva alcuna via di uscita. Non aveva alcun supporto. Era solo, completamente solo, abbandonato da ogni persona su cui pensava si potesse contare, ed ogni individuo sull'intera nave sembrava troppo occupato a sognare la Terra per notarlo. Forse aveva ragione dopo tutto. Loro erano le persone sbagliate. La delusione fu devastante.

"Ammettilo, Rush. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, hai paura che non ti lasceranno tornare."

Telford si sbagliava. Non aveva paura, ne era convinto. Sapeva senza alcun dubbio che una volta messo piede fuori dalla nave non gli sarebbe mai stato più permesso di ritornarci. Avevano trovato qualcun altro, e lo avevano fatto con gioia. Veramente non sapeva quando era diventato rimpiazzabile. Pensò che era stato nel momento esatto in cui aveva inserito il nono blocco invece di chiamare la Terra, oppure anche prima di quello, il momento in cui Eli risolse il dilemma delle armi di Dakara. Qualunque cosa sia stata, sapeva per certo una cosa: il momento in cui era diventato rimpiazzabile è stato il momento in cui è diventato irrilevante. E la rilevanza è uno dei desideri umani più elementari. Ognuno vuole sapere che conta. Lui aveva imparato tempo fa che se non riesci ad essere accettato, devi essere utile. Ed ora, lui non era nessuno dei due.

Non era stata una sua decisione abbandonare la missione. È una situazione nel quale lui è stato costretto, una delle cose che ultimamente non riusciva a controllare, e lui non aveva altra scelta che abbandonare ogni ultima cosa che gli poteva offrire qualsiasi tipo di futuro dignitoso. Come è interessante, pensò tra se, avanzando furtivamente nel corridoio, per ritrovarsi ora in un'altra posizione dove il suo futuro potrebbe essere strappato via; solo che questa volta era lui a dover prendere una decisione. L'ultima scelta. Un'ultima possibilità per fare qualcosa in questa breve esistenza, per avere qualcosa da dimostrare nel suo tempo qui, per rendere una differenza tangibile, e magari riprendere il controllo sulle sue scelte. Lui non si arrendeva, ma sentiva di aver fallito. Aveva intenzione di cambiarlo proprio adesso quando aveva ancora qualcosa da offrire.

Il tenente Johansen lasciava sempre la porta dell'infermeria aperta durante la notte, quindi non era sorpreso di vederla aperta adesso, mentre si avvicinava. Si mantenne vicino al muro appoggiato al bordo per scrutare all'interno. Era là, alla sua scrivania. Sarebbe stato facile.

In pratica.

Silenziosamente entrò nella stanza e senza far rumore si avvicinò a lei. Molto, molto gentilmente, controllò entrambi i polsi e l'incavo dei gomiti. Non trovando nulla, fece scivolare le dita sotto la sua mascella, dietro l'orecchio, tra i capelli, fino al l'altro lato. Lì. Subito dietro il lobo del suo orecchio destro c'era un rigonfiamento, solido e caldo al tocco; le spostò di lato i capelli e si avvicinò per dare una migliore occhiata.

Gli scappò un lungo sospiro. Il rigonfiamento aveva un brutto aspetto, gonfio e di un rosso ardente con striature scure che si univano con la pelle al di fuori dei bordi. Lo sapevo. Con l'altra mano toccò una protuberanza identica dietro al suo collo.

È così, quindi.

Si allontanò dal tenente e si diresse verso una mensola, prima osservandola con lo sguardo, poi frugando in ogni angolo in ricerca. Se doveva davvero farlo, doveva sbrigarsi, coraggio o no.

Era preoccupato mentre lavorava. Pensava a quanti sarebbero venuti al funerale. Si preoccupava di che cosa avrebbero detto. Si preoccupava di dove sarebbe stata seppellita la bara. Non sulla Terra, probabilmente. La decomposizione sarebbe già iniziata per aspettare tanto al lungo. Proprio quel pensiero lo fece fermare e diede una veloce occhiata a Johansen. Nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di visitarla. Nessuno avrebbe posto dei fiori sulla sua tomba. Lei non lo meritava.

Si umettò le labbra e scosse la testa, riprendendo la sua ricerca. Fili di cucitura, bendaggi, tubi, maschere per l'ossigeno. Niente di tutto questo gli era utile. Si abbassò verso una mensola inferiore e cercò nei contenitori. Dopo qualche altro minuto la trovò - una piccola bottiglia contenente un qualche agente paralizzante. Sfilò il coperchio, e spremendo fece uscire qualche goccia di liquido, e si avvicinò di nuovo a Johansen. Lei stava riposando sulla scrivania, le sue mani le facevano da cuscino sotto la testa, ed entrambe le braccia scoperte. Gentilmente, iniettò l'analgesico nel suo braccio sinistro. Lei era destra; quindi non l'avrebbe affetta al lungo. Lui aspettò un lungo, silenzioso, irrequieto minuto, poi estrasse una siringa dalla sua tasca togliendole il cappuccio. Dopo aver disinfettato l'area del braccio, le tenne ferma la spalla con la sua mano sinistra, e con la destra, iniettò l'ago premendo lo stantuffo. Si agitò lievemente di nuovo, ma lui aveva quasi terminato, e rimase fino a quando tutto il liquido non fosse stato inniettato, sperando che non si svegliasse completamente. Quando finì, un'ondata di nausea lo colpì allo stomaco come un pugno. Tremando, chiuse la siringa, la infilò di nuovo nella tasca e combattè la sensazione nello stomaco, insieme alla pelle d'oca che iniziava a farsi strada nel suo corpo.

Era finita.

Sarebbe morto.

Lui non si arrendeva mai. Ma allora perché aveva la sensazione di essersi arreso?


	3. Capitolo 1

Il primo segnale che qualcosa non andava si presentò nella forma di una semplice affermazione: 'Il lavoro può aspettare.' E ripensandoci, Everett realizzò che, a quel tempo, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto porci più attenzione. Notò che era strano, ma lo stesso Rush era strano, e non ha mai imparato come comprenderlo totalmente, quindi anche le se cose sembravano delle sorprese, niente di quello che Rush diceva o faceva lo scioccava veramente. Lo disturbavano, si. Lo faceva incazzare, certamente. Ma non lo scioccavano mai. Così quando Rush diede un'occhiata al pianeta dicendo che avrebbe preferito visitarlo piuttosto che restare ed aggiustare una console rotta, Everett semplicemente lo guardò per un istante, e si strinse nelle spalle acconsentendo. Rush non aveva sprecato una parola di troppo, andando all'istante nel suo alloggio per un cambio di vestiti, ricomparendo subito dopo nella stanza dello Stargate ed aspettando impaziente l'arrivo degli altri membri della squadra. Eli era diventato irrequieto ed irritabile ultimamente, ed aveva supplicato di essere autorizzato ad andare anche lui. Everett acconsentì, in parte perché il ragazzo stava iniziando a dare sui nervi a tutti, ed anche perché una boccata di aria fresca gli avrebbe fatto bene.

E così andarono. Ed ecco dove si trovavano al momento, in piedi nel vento, su una erbosa collinetta con vista su un enorme lago argentato. Il cielo coperto minacciava pioggia, ma per ora c'era soltanto la brezza.

"Diciassette ore, gente." Annunciò Everett a gran voce. "Qualunque cosa siete venuti a fare, sbrigatevi."

I tenenti Scott e Johansen si diressero al lago seguiti da Rush per determinare se l'acqua era potabile. Greer e Varro ispezionavano il perimetro, armi pronte, circondando il gruppo in un'ampia circonferenza. Eli sparì in un bosco di alberi.

Everett scese dalla collina, passo dopo passo, ammirando la suggestiva bellezza di questo mondo. Assomigliava molto alla Terra. Ma poi, molti pianeti erano simili. Però, questo era qualcosa di speciale. Era così verde, dominato dalle colline, mite, con affilati picchi di montagne che squarciavano il cielo in lontananza. Il cielo grigio che li sovrastava sembrava vicino, e la fuori poteva vedere una tempesta che li stava per raggiungere. Sperava che piovesse acqua e non acido o altro.

Alla riva del lago, Scott e T.J. stavano analizzando piccole fiale di vetro, con all'interno l'acqua del lago.

"Allora?"

"È acqua, Signore." Disse Matt allegramente, il che era fantastico, poiché da sopra la collina dalla quale erano arrivati sembrava più mercurio che acqua. "Possiamo depurarla una volta tornati sulla nave."

Everett annuì. "Prendetene più che potete." Poi fece una pausa e sorrise. "Insomma, quanto basta per altre cinque settimane."

Matt sorrise. "Si, Signore."

Everett diede un'occhiata a Rush, se ne stava seduto alla base di una collina su una spiaggia di ciottoli, ed aveva lo sguardo perso verso l'infinito orizzonte. Nel suo piccolo mondo. Sembrava stanco. Tutti erano stanchi. Erano passati otto mesi da quando erano emersi dalle capsule di stasi, ancora meno da quando si venne a sapere che Rush aveva scoperto un altro pianeta di classe Icarus, uno vero questa volta, lo aveva giurato, ed aveva stimato che ci avrebbero impiegato altri cinque mesi per raggiungerlo. Questo quattro mesi fa. L'intero equipaggio era al limite sin dall'inizio, da quando si era sparsa la voce della possibilità di poter tornare finalmente a casa, cauti nel loro fragile entusiasmo, attenti a non parlarne troppo ad alta voce per paura che tutte le loro speranze si potessero dissipare in un oscuro oblio. Non che non ci fosse già capitata una cosa del genere. Ma questa volta non ci sono state critiche, nessuna ammissione di falsi dati inseriti nel database della nave. Eli aveva dedicato un'intera giornata soltanto per accertarsi che il piano fosse realmente attuabile. E, finora, sembrava vero. Questo incubo stava per finire. Ed erano tutti pronti per svegliarsi.

Sapeva che Rush non ne era affatto contento. Ancora peggio, sapeva perché. Non appena l'SGC e l'IOA avevano ricevuto la notizia del pianeta, avevano ordinato all'equipaggio della Destiny di raggiungere il pianeta e ritornare sulla Terra immediatamente, se non prima. Il mancato rispetto dell'ordine avrebbe comportato delle 'conseguenze'. Rush aveva combattuto più e più volte, cercando qualcuno che rimanesse con lui e lo aiutasse a convincere la folla a restare, contrastando direttamente la volontà del governo, criticando e chiedendo 'come esattamente potrete imporre qualsiasi tipo di conseguenze a delle persone su una nave lontana anni-luce dalla Terra?' enfatizzando quanto siano arrivati lontano, cercando di far capire all'equipaggio che tutto ciò non fosse stato fatto invano, ricordandogli che un tempo erano stati disposti a rimanere, senza importarsi di nulla.

'Non importa' gli è stato detto. Quelle persone che avevano deciso di rimanere potevano essere stati loro, ma in realtà non lo erano. 'Le cose sono diverse adesso. Siamo rimasti qua fuori troppo al lungo. Non ne vale la pena.'

'Mi dispiace.'

Everett era convinto che la loro chiacchierata fosse stata la più dolorosa. Immediatamente dopo l'ordine di ritorno, Rush aveva cercato in lui un alleato. Gli aveva chiesto di restare dalla sua parte, come aveva fatto in passato, per far comprendere all'equipaggio ed all'SGC che loro appartenevano a questa nave. Ma per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, tutti gli altri avevano ragione. Era cambiato tutto, troppo. Avevano imparato troppo, le priorità erano diverse ora. Molte delle loro ragioni erano personali, si, un punto che Rush aveva messo bene in chiaro, ma non era bastato. Everett aveva lottato, ma era stato un debole tentativo, e non c'era modo per nasconderlo agli occhi critici del suo amico. Se poteva ancora chiamarlo in questo modo. Alla fine l'ordine rimase, e ci erano volute tre settimane perché Rush gli riuscisse a rivolgere di nuovo la parola.

Aveva sperato ogni giorno che anche Rush cambiasse idea, e che l'inevitabile ritorno sulla Terra non fosse così male come pensava. Poteva continuare il suo lavoro anche la, Everett ne era sicuro, specialmente dopo tutto quello che aveva imparato qua fuori. Le sue conoscenze ed abilità sarebbero state molto richieste. Avrebbe potuto anche contribuire alla nascita di un'impareggiabile gruppo di scienziati dell'SGC. Le possibilità erano astronomiche. Non era la fine del mondo.

Risalì la collina, sentendo in lontananza le voci eccitate dei suoi tenenti che parlavano del ritorno a casa, bere l'acqua della Terra, mangiare cibo vero, dormire in veri letti. Altre cinque settimane, si disse, arrivando in cima alla collina.

Eli era ancora immerso tra gli alberi. Everett andò a cercarlo, attraversando la fitta vegetazione. Eli gli dava le spalle, osservando il cielo con le mani protese di fronte a se dove Everett non riusciva a vedere. "Ehi, Eli."

Eli si girò di scatto e si fece tutto rigido, adesso aveva le mani dietro la schiena. "Colonnello." Lo salutò allegramente. Volto sorridente, anche troppo, come quando un bambino viene scoperto a fare qualcosa che non dovrebbe. Aveva il mento e le labbra bagnate e luccicanti.

Everett aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Che cosa stai mangiando?"

Eli si schiarì la gola. "È simile alle mele, credo." Disse, mostrando il frutto che era rimasto fino a quel momento nascosto dietro la sua schiena. In effetti sembrava una mela, se non fosse per il leggero particolare che era blu. E all'interno era completamente bianca.

"Eli!" Disperazione nel tono del Colonnello Young.

"Lo so, lo so." Disse Eli.

"Perché devi mangiare qualunque cosa ti si pari davanti agli occhi?"

Eli fece spallucce con aria innocente. "Ho visto degli uccelli mangiarle, così ho pensato che fosse tutto apposto."

"Gli uccelli mangiano di tutto." Gli fece notare Everett. Il ragazzo sarebbe stato capace di avvelenarsi continuando così. "Che ne dici se la prossima volta aspetti che effettuiamo dei test per la commestibilità, eh?"

Eli annuì, e poi diede un grande morso al frutto che ancora aveva in mano. Everett sospirò e si avviò per la strada dalla quale era venuto. Non erano scesi dalla nave per tre settimane, ed adesso era così, così bello potersi sentire liberi e respirare aria fresca, un piccolo cambiamento nella loro quotidianità, ma anche mentre ammirava questo magnifico mondo, immediatamente il suo senso del dovere gli fece ricordare la sua nuova missione, portare queste persone di nuovo sulla Terra, di nuovo a casa. Dover aspettare di arrivare al pianeta ed essere finalmente in grado di chiamare la Terra era ancora più difficile rispetto a quando non avevano nessuna speranza di ritorno.

Si sforzò di essere paziente per le prossime ore, mentre la squadra andava avanti e indietro attraverso lo Stargate per portare l'acqua. Everett sperava che sarebbero riusciti a trasportarne abbastanza per tutta la durata del viaggio e di non essere costretti a fermarsi ancora prima dell'arrivo al pianeta. Notando poi che Eli, passate alcune ore, era ancora vivo, diede istruzioni al suo team di portare anche quanta più fratta potessero. Presto, si disse potrai mangiare vere mele. Greer aveva anche ucciso un animale, dall'aspetto molto simile ad un bisonte. Carne aliena, qualcuno ne vuole?

Allo scadere delle diciassette ore, ordinò a tutti i membri del gruppo di ritornare allo Stargate. Erano arrivati tutti, tutti tranne Rush.

Ovviamente.

Everett si avviò verso il lago, scendendo la collina, e trovò lo scienziato seduto al bordo del lago, allo stesso modo come lo aveva visto nelle ore precedenti. La capacità che Rush aveva di rimanere inerte nella stessa posizione per ore ed ore riusciva sempre a disorientarlo, allora si avvicinò a lui. I suoi capelli erano di nuovo corti, come i primi tempi quando avevano messo piede sulla nave, e la pioggia li rendeva pesanti e gli coprivano il volto. All'improvviso Everett venne assalito da uno dei suoi peggiori ricordi, lo sguardo di terrore e smarrimento che aveva Rush subito dopo essere stato liberato dal serbatoio nel quale gli alieni che lo avevano catturato, lo avevano rinchiuso. Adesso Rush aveva la stessa espressione. Un po' spaventato, e perso. Nessun dispositivo di controllo mentale questa volta, ma era come se il Rush di allora fosse stato strappato dal lontano passato e inserito nel presente.

"Ehi." Disse. "Qualcosa non va?"

Rush non lo guardò. Mantenne lo sguardo fisso di fronte a se, passivo osservando l'orizzonte, sembrava quasi non accorgersi della pioggia. "No, sto bene."

La sua solita risposta impulsiva. Everett scosse la testa. "Va bene. Tempo scaduto, andiamo."

"Mi dia soltanto un minuto."

Everett si rese conto che questo pianeta doveva avere una lenta rotazione, oppure un qualche fattore astronomico che determinava questo effetto. Era ancora luminoso come quando erano arrivati, l'unico segno che il tempo era effettivamente passato era la pesantezza delle sue palpebre. Voleva solo sdraiarsi sul suo letto, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di permettere a Rush di trattenerlo alzato ancora per molto.

"Hai avuto diciassette ore." Disse. Normalmente Rush era quello che cercava ad ogni costo di far ritornare tutti sulla nave anche prima del tempo prestabilito. Questa volta aveva praticamente preteso di scendere sul pianeta, e tutto quello che voleva fare era restare seduto? Non aveva nemmeno aiutato gli altri ad accumulare le quantità di acqua e cibo di cui avevano bisogno per l'equipaggio. Se aveva intenzione di restare seduto da solo ed essere inutile, poteva benissimo farlo sulla Destiny. "Hai idea di quanti minuti stiamo parlando?"

"Mille e venti." Disse Rush sottovoce.

Everett alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Forza, dobbiamo andare."

Rush sospirò, un respiro molto debole. Everett a mala pena lo sentì con il suono della pioggia. "Questo pianeta mi ricorda casa mai." Disse Rush, cercando di pulirsi i pantaloni.

"La Terra?"

"Scozia. Le Highlands. Un paese stupendo. Non mi ero reso conto che mi mancasse tanto."

Ah. Nostalgia di casa. Everett gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla ed iniziarono a camminare. "Be, vedila in questo modo: Tra solo un mese, sarai di nuovo a casa. Tutti lo saremo."

Rush non rispose. Semplicemente continuò a camminare con una tale mancanza di reazione che Everett aggrottò lo osservò in concentrazione e leggera preoccupazione. Rush non dissentì, ma nemmeno accettò l'affermazione. Ignorò completamente il commento.

Va bene. Se voleva essere scorbutico nessuno glielo impediva. Everett non voleva che questo gli rovinasse l'umore. L'uomo doveva iniziare ad accettare l'inevitabile prima o poi. Raggiunsero lo Stargate molto più lentamente di quanto Everett avrebbe voluto, dal momento che Rush continuava a fermarsi, e ad osservare le montagne, o fissare il cielo, oppure ad esaminare l'erba, afferrare le sfuggenti gocce di pioggia, annusare l'aria, ascoltare il frusciare del vento, o qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo. È servita tutta la sua forza di auto controllo per frenarsi dall'afferrarlo e trasportarlo lui stesso verso il portale. Quando finalmente arrivarono, Eli digitò la sequenza, ed il personale militare attraversò per primo con i bagagli. Eli fu il prossimo, poi Greer e Varro. Al turno di Rush, iniziò a camminare molto lentamente, assorbendo tutto il paesaggio, un'ultima occhiata, un ultimo respiro. Everett quasi lo spinse, e il portale si chiuse alle loro spalle.

T.J. e Scott stavano scaricando la slitta kino. Li raggiunse, sollevando i barili d'acqua ed allineandoli sul pavimento. T.J. faceva dei movimenti strani, cercava di mantenere l'equilibrio mentre sollevava i barili e massaggiava il suo braccio sinistro.

"Stai bene?"

Si irrigidì ed annuì, ancora massaggiandosi il gomito. "Le spalle mi danno fastidio. Si sarà stirato un muscolo, credo."

Si sentì chiudere lo stomaco dalla preoccupazione. Sapeva che portava dentro di se l'ALS, ed ogni tipo di dolore che provava portava un'incontrollabile paura nel suo animo. Si avvicinò di più. "Sei sicura?"

"Si. Devo essermi sforzata troppo in qualche modo."

"Da quanto tempo provi dolore?"

Lei scosse la testa. "Solo un paio di giorni. Mi sono addormentata di nuovo nell'infermeria, è probabile che abbia mantenuto una posizione sbagliata per troppo tempo."

Aggrottò la fronte. "Dovresti dormire nel tuo alloggio come tutti noi."

Lei sorrise. "Vorrei. Ma devo prepararmi per il ritorno, c'è molto lavoro da fare." Everett notò che stava penosamente tentando di sembrare allegra, ma c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Sapeva riconoscere un sorriso forzato. Specialmente quando era lei a farlo. Aggrottò la fronte.

"Sei davvero sicura di star bene?"

Lei annuì lievemente. "Starò bene, non preoccuparti. Devo soltanto stare più attenta, tutto qua."

Lei stava ancora parlando del braccio. Ma lui no. "No, io intendevo... Sembri..." Fece un gesto vago con la mano, non essendo in grado di esprimersi. Lei alzò un sopracciglio. Lo sguardo gli cadde su Scott, che li stava guardando alzando gli occhi al cielo visibilmente scocciato di dover scaricare le provviste da solo. "Non so. Non sembri felice come invece dovresti essere, credo."

La sua leggera esitazione si dissolse in un impercettibile istante, ma comunque lui la notò. "Sono felice." Lei cercò di rassicurarlo. Poi un respiro profondo. "Altre cinque settimane."

Cercò di esserne sollevato. Anche lui concesse un finto sorriso e sollevò un altro barile. Un cambiamento nella sua visione periferica lo fece voltare, e riuscì a vedere Rush lasciare la sala dello Stargate per sparire un attimo dopo nell'oscurità della nave, la testa abbassata e le braccia avvolte attorno a se.

Avrebbe davvero dovuto porre più attenzione. Ai segnali.

Anche se non sarebbe servito a molto.

Una volta scaricata tutta l'acqua dalla slitta e trasportata per essere depurata, Everett lasciò la sala dello Stargate per dirigersi alla sala delle comunicazioni. Il Comando Stargate aveva insistito per dei controlli settimanali, sin da quando avevano scoperto che stavano tornando a casa, ma lui non usava le pietre da circa quattro settimane. A quest'ora qualcuno avrebbe dovuto essere nel panico, in attesa di un rapporto sulla situazione.

Si ritrovò nel corpo di qualcuno a lui sconosciuto. David Telford era li che lo aspettava dall'altra parte.

"David." Everett lo salutò, alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Everett!" Disse Telford, manifestando in parte gioia, ed esasperazione intimidatoria. Abbracciò il suo amico, dandogli delle pacche sulla schiena prima di lasciarlo andare. "Hai una vaga idea di quanto tempo abbiamo aspettato un vostro contatto? Molta gente non è contenta affatto."

"Lo so, e mi dispiace. Abbiamo avuto dei problemi ed oggi ci siamo dovuti fermare per rifornirci di acqua e cibo."

Telford scosse la testa, sorriso stampato in volto. "Meglio tardi che mai, eh? In ogni caso, farò avvertire il Generale O'Neill del tuo arrivo." Iniziò ad avviarsi verso la porta.

"Uhm..." Everett disse, e Telford si fermò. "In realtà, speravo solo di presentarmi e farvi sapere che stiamo tutti bene. Se non torno subito indietro, credo che il signor, uhm..." Abbassò lo sguardo per leggere il nome della divisa che indossava. "Blackstone, potrebbe spontaneamente perdere i sensi, e gradirei che ciò avvenisse nel mio alloggio."

Telford esitò. "Sul serio. Sei venuto soltanto per dirmi questo?"

"Be, fammici pensare SI esatto."

Telford sospirò. "Mi sembra giusto. Ma la prossima volta assicurati di avere abbastanza tempo per poter parlare un po più a lungo, ok?"

"Ricevuto. Adesso devo proprio andare."

"Va bene. Ehi ma, ascolta, i pezzi grossi voglio che vi raggiunga a bordo appena possibile e di fare un giro."

Fece spallucce. "Okay."

"E vogliono che mi scambi con Rush."

Everett fece una pausa. "Domani dovrebbe andar bene." Disse cautamente. Per cosa esattamente volessero vedere Rush, ancora non riusciva a capirlo.

"Va bene. prima cosa in mattinata."

Everett annuì. "La prima."

Ritornato nel suo corpo, Everett si sforzò di fare un'altra fermata prima di crollare a letto. Trovò Brody, Rush ed Eli sul ponte, il che non era così sorprendente, dato che erano, tecnicamente, le quattro del pomeriggio. Piccolo dettaglio, due di loro avevano speso l'intera nottata a raccogliere provviste sul pianeta. Brody era seduto alla sua console, con Eli, che si stiracchiava e sbadigliava, accanto a lui. Rush era seduto sulla sedia di comando.

"Gente, ma voi non dormite mai?" Everett chiese mentre si faceva strada all'interno della stanza.

Eli rise. "Il nostro impavido leader ha insistito nel completare del lavoro." Disse, facendo cenno con la testa verso la sedia di comando. Venne in gran parte ignorato. Everett si voltò verso lo scienziato, il quale non gli diede la ben che minima attenzione.

"Non credi che i tuoi ragazzi meritino una pausa?"

"Non sono stato io a mandarli sul pianeta." Disse Rush senza distogliere lo sguardo da qualunque cosa stesse facendo. "È stata una loro scelta. Adesso sono in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia, e rimarranno qua fino alla fine del loro turno."

Everett alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ragazzi, andate a riposare." Poi si rivolse a Rush. "Hanno bisogno di te dall'altra parte. Domattina ti scambierai con Telford."

Questo attirò l'attenzione dello scienziato, che assottigliò lo sguardo, un'espressione confusa in viso, ma Rush semplicemente si limitò ad annuire e ritornò di nuovo a lavorare.

Everett si incamminò pigramente verso il suo alloggio. Non ricordava di essere mai arrivato nella sua camera. Non ricordava di essersi tolto le scarpe, sdraiarsi sul letto, o spegnere la luce accecante della lampada vicina al letto. Tutto dun tratto si risvegliò che era mattina, sentendosi lievemente meglio, grazie al cielo, e controllando il suo orologio realizzò di aver dormito per ben quindici ore. Sapeva che doveva alzarsi, ma era così comodo qui...

Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta.

"Avanti." Disse prima di mettersi in posizione eretta sul letto, si spinse a fatica verso l'alto e cercò di rendersi presentabile prima che la porta si aprisse. Tutte le sue preoccupazioni svanirono quando vide l'espressione distrutta di Eli. Ad Everett venne quasi da domandarsi se il frutto che aveva mangiato non fosse avvelenato, ma il modo in cui Eli agitava nervosamente le mani lo mise a tacere istantaneamente.

"Colonnello." Disse il ragazzo ansioso, non curandosi dell'aspetto trasandato di Everett. Vacillò per un attimo, poi si girò di scatto e passò una mano sul control della porta, dando loro un po di privacy. Di nuovo si girò osservando attentamente Everett, poi disse sottovoce. "C'è qualcosa che non va. Con Rush."


	4. Capitolo 2

Eli aveva iniziato a porre attenzione. Aveva iniziato ad osservare Rush attentamente, durante le mattinate, quando aveva iniziato ad arrivare sul ponte sempre più in ritardo. Aveva iniziato ad osservarlo anche la sera, quando abbandonava il ponte in anticipo, rispetto al suo solito. Aveva iniziato and osservarlo alla Mensa, quando fissava il suo taccuino con lo sguardo perso. Anche sul Ponte di Osservazione, quando si incantava ad osservare lo spazio infinito, e poi letteralmente crollava dal sonno, senza fare altro, ogni notte. Anche quel pomeriggio, quando erano tornati dal pianeta. Non molto tempo dopo che il Colonnello Young gli avesse ordinato di andare a riposare un po'. Qualcosa fece istantaneamente scattare ogni tipo di sirena ed allarme esistente nella sua testa, non riuscendo a spegnerli per l'intera notte.

Alle otto Rush era già stanco. Non era una grossa cifra, il che rendeva l'intera situazione ancora più preoccupante. Non era una differenza di 67mila, o roba del genere. Eli questo lo poteva capire, ma in quelle specifiche circostanze era impossibile, anche se era quello il caso, allora Rush avrebbe sicuramente notato l'errore. Invece no. Aveva calcolato che rimanevano 31 giorni prima di esaurire le scorte di acqua, ma in realtà erano 23 giorni. Non era un così grande errore. Non era un fraintendimento, ma semplicemente un errore di calcolo, il tipo di errore che Rush non avrebbe mai fatto. Aveva aggiunto nove a quattordici, e in qualche modo gli era uscito trentuno. Eli non aveva nemmeno idea di che cosa rappresentassero i numeri nove e quattordici. Quando Brody lo chiese a Rush, lui non aveva nessuna risposta. Semplicemente iniziò ad osservarlo con sguardo assente, fino a quando l'ingegnere lasciò stare e se ne andò.

"Sta bene?" Eli aveva chiesto a Rush, venendogli vicino.

Rush non staccò gli occhi dal suo taccuino. "Sto bene. Perché?"

Eli fece spallucce. "Semplicemente per ciò che è appena accaduto."

"Un semplice errore. Tutto qua."

Eli aggrottò le ciglia. "Si certo, per uno studente del terzo anno. Forse! Non per un professore universitario, con tanto di dottorato di ricerca."

Rush alzò la testa ed iniziò ad osservarlo. "È un problema, Eli?" Domandò irritato.

Eli alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Volevo accertarmi che stesse bene. Mi sembra un po' strano."

A quel punto accadde qualcos'altro di ancora più sospetto. Rush gettò con forza il taccuino sulla console e disse "No, in realtà non sto bene, perché queste equazioni sono diverse."

Eli non era sicuro di dover andarsene oppure avvicinarsi, cosi rimase dov'era. "Quali equazioni?"

"Quelle che ho chiesto a te e Chloe di ricontrollare per me. Entrambi le avete risolte in modo diverso."

"Mi faccia vedere." Eli osservò attentamente le pagine per qualche minuto, scansionando ogni singolo numero o lettera, e comparando le due equazioni. Alla fine lo guardò confuso. "Di che cosa sta parlando? Sono esattamente le stesse."

"Guardale!"

"Le sto guardando! Sono completamente uguali!"

Rush puntò con urgenza il dito contro uno dei numeri. "Guarda. Cosa vedi?"

"Un quattro." Disse subito il ragazzo.

Con l'altra mano, Rush puntò il dito contro l'altro problema. "E qui?"

"Un altro quattro." Eli era molto confuso.

Rush fece una pausa. Osservò i due numeri, attentamente, come se non stesse riuscendo a comprendere che cosa stesse guardando. "Perché sembrano così diversi?" Chiese a bassa voce.

Rush non era il tipo che faceva scherzi, nemmeno ci provava, o perdeva tempo. Eli poté percepire il suo disconforto tramutarsi gradualmente in preoccupazione. Guardò impotente Brody, che li stava scrutando attentamente. "Forse perché sono due grafie diverse." Disse cautamente. "Io ho scritto questo, e Chloe quell'altro. Tutto qui."

Rush guardò i fogli e non rispose. Tenne gli occhi bassi, in concentrazione, o stanchezza, o imbarazzo, oppure qualcos'altro. "Be..." Disse dopo un lungo minuto di silenzio, schiarendosi la gola, e riprendendosi i fogli. "Mi fa piacere che ci siamo capiti."

Eli decise che adesso era davvero preoccupato. "È davvero sicuro di stare bene? Quandè l'ultima volta che ha mangiato?"

Rush iniziò a massaggiarsi la fronte e chiuse gli occhi. "Circa un'ora fa."

"Be..."Eli alzò le spalle. "Forse è di nuovo affamato?"

"Non lo sono."

"Allora forse è stanco." Disse Eli. "Vada a riposarsi un po'."

Sospirando Rush si appoggiò di nuovo allo schienale della sedia. "Non credo sia questo il problema, Eli."

"Allora qual è il problema?"

Rush si alzò in piedi. "Ho bisogno di una pausa. Puoi gestire qui per un po'?"

Ovviamente Eli poteva, ma Rush se ne era andato ancora prima che il ragazzo potesse rispondere. Guardò Brody ancora una volta, che lo stava ancora osservando con gli occhi spalancati e molto, molto preoccupati.

Non era lo stesso sguardo che il Colonnello gli stava rivolgendo, mentre gli raccontava per filo e per segno l'accaduto. Alla fine, semplicemente alzò le spalle.

"Non è da lui." Disse. "Non pensa che sia strano?"

Il Colonnello Young sospirò. "Non è da lui fare un così banale errore, ma è rimasto sveglio per tutto il giorno e la notte. Probabilmente hai ragione ed è soltanto stanco."

Eli si sentì leggermente sollevato. "Lei crede? Perché le dico, sono rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a pensarci."

Young sorrise appena. "Probabilmente eri così stanco da non riuscire a non pensarci."

Eli ci pensò. "Huh."

"Si è fatto vivo da quando se ne è andato?"

"No. Non lo ho più visto da quando sono andato alla mensa verso le 5:00. Err... 1700."

Young sorrise ancora. "Cinque va bene."

Eli sentì un sorriso sulle sue labbra. "Comunque, ho parlato con T.J., ed ha detto che gli parlerà."

Young annuì. "Molto bene. Se c'è qualcosa che non va, lei lo scoprirà. Ma ci sono possibilità che Rush sia soltanto Rush."

Eli annuì, anche se aveva una stretta allo stomaco.

"Dov'è adesso?"

"Uh, il ponte, credo. Non lo ho proprio visto ma Brody mi ha detto che era la."

Young sospirò. "Avrebbe già dovuto usare le pietre."

"Oh giusto." Sospirò Eli. "Farà meglio a ricordarglielo."

Young prese la radio che si trovava sul comodino vicino al suo letto. "Rush, qui Young, che sta facendo?"

Eli non si stupì quando non ricevette alcuna risposta.

Il Colonnello non riprovò. Semplicemente guardò Eli, poi verso la porta. "Vorrei vestirmi, se non ti dispiace."

"Oh! Giusto."

"C'è qualcosa che non va." Questo era quello che Eli aveva detto a T.J. quella mattina alla Mensa. "Sul serio. Era così strano."

Lei si strinse nelle spalle e prese la sua razione. Con una mano si sorreggeva al tavolo mentre con l'altra mescolava nel suo piatto. "Forse è soltanto stanco. Ultimamente siamo tutti un po' tesi con la notizia del ritorno."

Lei sentì Eli sospirare. "È un altro tipo di tensione." Disse lui. "Il fatto è, lui non è per niente teso. Lo so che di solito se ne va in giro per la nave a fare robe, ma lui è così lento ultimamente. Dovresti vederlo la notte. Semplicemente resta ore seduto nel ponte di osservazione ad osservare. Ma è come se non stesse vedendo nulla. Lo so che è depresso e tutto, ma credevo che avesse risolto settimane fa."

Lei si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle. "Be, posso provare a parlargli, ma non so se migliorerà le cose."

Eli sembrò insoddisfatto ed annoiato. "Credo che basterà." Disse lui tagliando corto, alzandosi e lasciando la Mansa.

Tamara sospirò silenziosamente. Non poteva biasimare Eli per il suo comportamento, a dirla tutta. Il personale medico dovrebbe preoccuparsi della salute dell'equipaggio. Rush era stato molte volte suo paziente, ma anche se non era un paziente facile, aveva comunque il dovere di provarci. Bene. La prossima volta che lo incontrerò, gli parlerò.

Restò ancora un po' alla Mensa. Semplicemente guardandosi attorno. Non mangiava, non pensava. Non aveva fame. Per niente. Il suo stomaco sembrava di piombo. Sospirò ancora, poi pensò. Smettila, Tamara. È stata una tua decisione e non devi spiegare nulla a nessuno. Lei prese il suo vassoio e si alzò, poi si pietrificò. Non intendevo proprio adesso. Rush era appena entrato, occupando un posto nella fila formata da Brody e Greer. Tenne gli occhi bassi sul suo taccuino e teneva l'altra mano sulla nuca, massaggiando i muscoli.

Lei andò a posare il suo vassoio insieme a quelli sporchi e poi si avvicinò a Rush. "Heylà."

Lui annuì senza alzare lo sguardo. "Salve."

"Come sta?"

"Bene, perché?"

Lei fece spallucce cercando di sembrare casuale, ma sapeva che lui era difficile da ingannare. "Giusto un check. Sembra un po' stanco."

Lui si voltò verso di lei, la osservò per un secondo, poi si concentrò di nuovo sul taccuino. "Anche lei."

Già. Pensò. Oh be. Non c'è motivo per continuare questa conversazione. "Intendo dire che lei non sembra stare molto bene."

Probabilmente lui poté sentire il suo tono stanco, ma non reagì. "Sono abbastanza affamato, per la verità." Rispose prendendo il suo vassoio da Becker e ringraziandolo. Si avviò verso un tavolo, e lei lo seguì. Quando lui non la mandò via, lei si sedette di fronte a lui.

"Oltre ad essere affamato." Lei continuò. "Eli mi ha detto che ha avuto un piccolo problema prima."

Lui fece una smorfia. "Eli parla troppo." Disse. "Non era un problema, era un errore. E non era molto importante. Gradirei che non andasse in giro a raccontare alla gente ogni qual volta faccio un errore."

"Accade spesso?" Scherzò lei.

Lui si limitò ad osservare il suo vassoio senza risponderle.

Il suo sorriso svanì. "Guardi, voglio soltanto essere sicura che lei stia bene. Dorme bene? Come va l'appetito."

Lui sorrise appena. "Bene, e bene. E lei invece, Tenente? Come dorme? Sta mangiando?"

Lei non riusciva a capire se stesse scherzando o se fosse veramente curioso. Preoccuparsi per lei sembrerebbe al di fuori della sua portata normale di pensiero, ma sarcasmo sarebbe pura crudeltà. Lei non si disturbò a rispondere. "Voglio soltanto assicurarmi che tutti stanno bene. Finì lei.:

Dopo quello lui si fermò. Alla fine alzò lo sguardo rispondendole. "Tutti stanno bene, grazie a lei. L'equipaggio sta tornando a casa, e probabilmente nessuno saprà a quanto lei abbia rinunciato per loro."

Si morse appena il labbro. Abbassando la voce, disse. "Avevamo concordato di non tornare più sull'argomento."

"Lei lo ha ricordato."

Lei tenne la bocca chiusa. L'arrivo improvviso del Colonnello Young era una fortuna, perché lei non riusciva a sopportare lo sguardo perforante che Rush le stava rivolgendo. Il Colonnello la salutò con un cenno, e lei automaticamente ripeté il gesto.

"Che cosa stai facendo qua?" Chiese il Colonnello allo scienziato. "E perché la tua radio è spenta?"

Rush andò per prendere la radio attaccata alla sua cintura, solo che non era la. Sembrò confuso. "Uh, devo averla lasciata nel mio alloggio."

"Avresti dovuto usare le pietre di comunicazione mezz'ora fa."

Rush sembrò sinceramente spaventato. "Oh. Giusto. Mi dispiace, Colonnello, mi è sfuggito di mente. Ci vado adesso."

Si alzò e se ne andò con il Colonnello che lo seguiva lasciandola da sola, annoiata. Mostra un po' di preoccupazione ed ecco cosa succede... Inconsciamente portò una mano dietro l'orecchio a massaggiare il punto che ancora le faceva male, cercando di confortarsi sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto sopportarlo ancora per molto. Tra non molto non si sarebbe dovuta preoccupare più di nulla. Questo non riuscì a farla sentire meglio. Infatti, riuscì soltanto a farla sentire peggio.

Si alzò e si ritirò finalmente nella calma e sicurezza della sua infermeria.

"A Telford non piace che gli si faccia aspettare." Everett informò Rush mentre si dirigevano nel laboratorio.

"Si. Si, lo so." Rush si sedette su una sedia e posizionò la sua pietra sulla piattaforma, e subito la sua postura si irrigidì quando arrivò Telford.

"David?" Chiese Everett, giusto per essere sicuro.

Telford nel corpo di Rush sorrise, ma la sua espressione subito cambiò in una apparentemente di dolore. Mise una mano sulla tempia e l'altra sullo stomaco." Oh cavolo, cos'ha che non va quest'uomo?"

Everett sgranò gli occhi stupito. "Che vuoi dire?"

Telford tossì. "Mi sento uno schifo."

"Hai un aspetto terribile." Si strinse nelle spalle. "Rush non ha avuto esattamente tempo per fare un salto alla Mensa, quindi, forse, hai soltanto fame. Andiamo." Si alzò, aiutando Telford. Camminarono insieme, ma si fermarono perché Telford premeva per effettuare dei controlli, ma alla fine raggiunsero la sala Mensa. Si sedettero ad un tavolo ed accettarono le razioni che gli portò Becker.

"Ugh." Si lamentò Telford, osservando disgustato qualunque cosa fosse il liquido nel suo vassoio. "Mangiate ancora questa roba? Ci credo che siete tutti così pallidi."

"Be, sei quel che mangi." Disse Everett alzando le spalle. "Siamo riusciti a portare della carne a bordo ieri, ma non durerà a lungo. Lascia che ti dica questo, la prima cosa che farò una volta tornato sulla Terra sarà ordinare una grossa bistecca ripiena con formaggio e cipolle."

Telford iniziò a ridere. "Patate al forno?"

"Sicuro." Aveva l'acquolina in bocca solo a pensarci.

"Torta di mele?" Suggerì Telford.

Everett gemette. "David, per favore, non darmi altre ragioni per odiare ancora di più questo posto."

Telford inghiottì un altro boccone di quella roba. "Sai cosa. Stanotte, quando finisco il mio turno, andrò a prendermene una in tuo onore."

Everett sbuffò, ma il sorriso rimase. "Sei di grande aiuto, grazie."

Telford ridacchiò. Guardò di nuovo il suo vassoio, e poi lo spostò di lato. "Se quando torna ha fame, può benissimo affogarsi con questa roba. Senza offesa allo chef."

Everett scosse la testa. "Sono sicuro che Becker sarà felice di avere del vero cibo sul quale lavorare una volta sulla Terra."

"Ha proprio ragione." Borbottò Becker dalla stazione di cucina.

Telford sorrise. "Ancora qualche settimana."

Everett aveva gli occhi stanchi, lo stomaco e la faccia. "Non sembra molto dopo cinque anni, ma sai una cosa? Lo è. Cerco ancora di abituarmici."

"Ci riuscirai." Disse Telford, massaggiandosi la nuca come spesso faceva lo stesso Rush. "E magari in futuro ti ricorderai di tutti i casini che hai passato qui e, be non ti metterai di certo a riderci sopra, ma almeno saprai che sarà finita."

Everett annuì. "Il tempo dei giorni brutti sta per finire."

Telford si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, apparentemente scomodo e non abituato alle dure sedie. Si schiarì la gola. "Allora cosa posso dire al Comando Stargate? Qualche problema, di qualsiasi genere?"

"Nessuno che io sappia. Tutti sono molto agitati, ma è normale. Dopo la malattia di qualche tempo fa stiamo cercando di rimanere il più possibile sulla nave, non per arrivare più in fretta, ma proprio perché non vogliamo che nulla interferisca con il nostro ritorno a casa. Eli ha mangiato un frutto ieri senza prima testarlo, ma fino ad ora sembra stare bene... giuro, quel ragazzo a volte... L'ultima cosa che voglio è che qualcuno si avveleni allo sprint finale. Siamo riusciti a curare la malattia prima che potesse succedere qualcosa di fatale, ma eravamo vicinissimi. La nostra fortuna prima o poi finirà però."

Telford annuì. "Stiamo monitorando la madre di Wallace. Durante questi tre anni non lo ha più rivisto, è davvero peggiorata. Fino a quando continuavamo a dirle che stava bene aveva mostrato dei miglioramenti, ma non sembra stare per niente bene, Everett."

Everett aveva gente a bordo che faceva questo tipo di controlli ad un orario prestabilito e tutto stava andando come doveva andare. Everett questo disse a Telford.

Telford annuì ancora. "Lei sa che sta ritornando a casa. Pensavo che potesse servirle la speranza."

"Buona idea. Che mi dici delle altre famiglie?"

Telford sorrise. "La famiglia del tenente Johansen chiama ogni singolo giorno per essere sicuri che sta tornando. La madre di Chloe praticamente si è trasferita al Pentagono mentre aspetta la figlia. Ho parlato con i genitori del sergente Riley, ma quando hanno saputo che non avrebbero ricevuto il suo corpo hanno deciso che non sarebbero stati presenti al vostro arrivo. Come biasimarli?"

Everett scosse la testa. Di tutte le persone che hanno perduto, Riley è stata la perdita che ha fatto più male.

"Ci saranno molte persone felici quando ritornerete a casa, Everett." Il sorriso di Telford però si ridusse di poco, e si massaggiò la fronte con una mano tremante. "E purtroppo ci sarà anche gente non molto contenta. Ascolta, non dovrei dirtelo, ma sono qui anche per un altro motivo. Mi hanno mandato per accertarmi che tutto segue ancora il suo corso, ma quello che davvero vogliono è parlare con Rush."

Everett annuì. "Sono certo che lo volessero. Altrimenti non riesco a trovare un'altra spiegazione, perché insisterebbero tanto per farti scambiare proprio con Rush?"

Telford si guardò intorno, poi si avvicinò ad Everett ed abbassò la voce. "Vogliono scoprire una volta e per tutte se davvero non poteva chiamare la Terra in quelle circostanze, da Icarus."

Everett non capì all'istante. "Non riesco a capire perché questo dovrebbe essere un segreto. Sembra essere qualcosa che farebbero loro."

"Williams ci sta lavorando."

Everett gli lanciò un'occhiata. "Sul serio?"

Telford fece spallucce. "Vuole fare qualcosa che abbia successo, dopo quello che è successo l'ultima volta."

"Be, almeno questa volta non siamo a rischio che la nave esploda."

Telford non sembrava essere contento. Sospirò. "Comunque, è un'eternità che ci stanno lavorando e pensano di essere vicini."

"Perché hanno bisogno di Rush?"

"Perché lui era lo scienziato capo per una ragione. Non c'è nessun altro più qualificato per confermare le loro scoperte."

Everett rise. "E loro davvero si fidano di lui?"

Telford emise un suono simile ad un tch. "Be, no, ma non hanno altre opzioni."

"Andiamo David, mi stai dicendo che su tutta la faccia della Terra non c'è un solo altro matematico in grado di verificare dei numeri?:

Telford si massaggiò il volto. "Non solo i numeri. Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che conosca alla perfezione la tecnologia Stargate, la lingua degli Antichi, le proprietà del Naquadrio, la quantità di energia richiesta dalla Destiny, Rush è l'unico qualificato."

"Che mi dici di Carter o McKay?"

"McKay si sta informando. Carter non conosce la Destiny."

"E Jackson allora?"

"L'idea di assumere Rush è stata proprio di Jackson."

"E allora?"

Telford fece spallucce, ma non rispose.

"Ed Eli?" Disse Everett. "È riuscito dove Rush ha fallito. Sarebbe in grado di inventarsi qualcosa."

Telford lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "È complicato."

Everett aggrottò la fronte. "Come complicato?"

Telford sospirò e si portò una mano alla testa. "Diciamo che ci sono problemi legali."

Everett lo osservò attentamente. Il volto di Rush era pallido, ma anche magro e numerose gocce di sudore si stavano formando sulla sua fronte. "David, stai bene?"

Telford si alzò dal tavolo, con una mano sullo stomaco. Un tremore lo scosse. "In realtà, non mi sento bene." bisbigliò lui.

"Be, allora siediti. Cerca di mangiare un po'."

Telford sobbalzò e si portò una mano alla bocca, e tutto ad un tratto iniziò a rimettere, cadendo a terra, la sua altra mano era saldamente spinta contro la sua testa.

"David!" Everett balzò in piedi e corse ad aiutarlo. Telford vomitò ancora, liquido rosso macchiava il pavimento e le sue dita. Everett prese la sua radio ed iniziò ad urlare. "T.J. qui Young! Vieni alla Mensa, adesso!"

Se lei rispose, lui non la sentì. Aiutò Telford a stendersi a terra, sorreggendo la sua testa bollente, urlandogli contro per mantenerlo cosciente, cercando in ogni modo di ignorare il lago di sangue ai suoi piedi.


	5. Capitolo 3

"So cosa state cercando di fare!"

Si era aspettato qualcosa del genere. Nel momento in cui lo avevano portato in quella enorme stanza, priva di finestre, circondato da uomini in camice ed uniforme, sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire quella giornata.

Brutalmente Nick strappò di mano il pennarello al Dottor Williams, provocando sussulti di disapprovazione tra la folla che lo osservava. Poteva percepire i loro occhi che lo scrutavano, ma cercò di focalizzarsi solo su Williams, tenendo la punta del pennarello vicino al volto. "Non pensate di ingannarmi tanto facilmente. È chiaro che questa è una truffa. Non prova niente."

La sua rabbia è esplosa subito dopo aver dato una veloce occhiata alla lavagna, che era tutto ciò che gli serviva per trovare l'errore, anche se sapeva che non era solo quello il problema. L'avrebbe saputo soltanto se avesse accettato la loro proposta, gli avevano detto. Un affare, sembrava giusto. Un'offerta interessante, avevano fatto la loro prima mossa. Gli stavano dando una scelta. Invece di cacciarlo sin dall'inizio, gli stavano dando una via d'uscita. Che generosità. Gli avevano detto cosa stavano facendo; ma ora lui come lo stessero facendo, e così aveva accettato. Oh, e ne avevano fatto uno show, come non potevano, aspettando la povera vittima, fino a quando essa non si ritrovava in trappola nella folla opprimente, loro aspettavano che lui gli desse ciò che volevano. Ed una parte di lui voleva dargliela. C'erano facce che lui non riusciva a sopportare, non riusciva a vedere; era abbastanza quasi per farlo arrendere. Ma questo non aveva anticipato nulla di cosi vergognoso, così ovvio, ed era un terribile insulto per il suo lavoro.

Williams vacillò per qualche momento. "Non se lo aspettava, eh? Questo prova che lei avrebbe potuto chiamare la Terra." Disse lui, enfatizzando ogni singola parola. Nick ne aveva fin sopra i capelli.

"No, prova che siete degli incompetenti! Oppure pensate che lo sia io!: Si avvicinò alla vergognosa formula scritta sulla lavagna, poi la sbarrò con una linea. "Non potete dividere per zero! Riprovateci!" Gli lanciò addosso il pennarello. Williams fece dei passi indietro. Rush scrutò la folla puntando un dito contro una certa persona Rodney McKay. "Lei è la causa di tutto questo?" Chiese lui, ma Rodney non rispose, semplicemente rimase passivo ad osservarlo come fosse un muro. "Siete tutti dei pazzi se pensate che me ne stia qui mentre voi cercate di portarmela via!"

Non era questo il modo in cui sarebbe dovuto andare, sapeva che loro stavano tutti pensando questo. Avevano un accordo tra di loro. Ora era circondato da occhi spalancati e facce scolorite, e sentì un enorme senso di soddisfazione insinuarsi nel suo petto, li aveva battuti al loro stesso gioco, anche se lui sapeva che aveva veramente, veramente perso.

"Rush..." Bisbigliò Williams, i suoi occhi si spostavano da Rush verso la folla.

"No! Basta ne ho abbastanza! Fate meglio..." Voleva andarsene. Ritornare sulla nave. Era tutto un brutto scherzo. Si voltò ancora una volta verso la lavagna ora bianca.

Tutto ad un tratto non vide più nulla. Il buio.

Poi la luce ritornò.

C'erano dei suoni. Voci, probabilmente. Che bisbigliavano e provocavano degli eco nella sua testa, ma gli erano familiari. Johansen. Young. Era tornato sulla Destiny.

"...dietro il suo collo."

"Progressione?"

"Abbastanza... febbre e lesioni interne. Voglio effettuare altri test per esserne sicura, ma Colonnello, se è la stessa malattia..."

"Lo so. Ma niente panico, almeno non ancora, fino a quando non sappiamo cosa realmente gli sta succedendo."

Una volta cosciente sentì del dolore da qualche parte nel suo corpo. Forse lo stomaco. Forse la sua testa. Si lamentò dallo sconforto.

"È sveglio!" Strillò una voce che poteva appartenere soltanto ad Eli.

Non proprio. Istantaneamente c'era una pressione sulla sua testa ed una luce lo accecava. Li ignorò e cercò di mettersi seduto. "Cosa è successo?"

Il Colonnello si avvicinò subito allo scienziato. "Abbiamo dovuto interrompere la connessione. Qualcosa è andato storto."

La sua testa stava pulsando, e sentiva come se il suo stomaco fosse stato divorato da un pipistrello. Nella bocca sentiva un sapore metallico. "Cosa?"

"Si è sentito male." Disse Eli, mettendosi seduto su una sedia ai piedi del letto. Il tenente Johansen alzò lo schienale del letto e gli porse dell'acqua. Realizzò solo allora che stava indossando una uniforme militare. Lo trovava molto disturbante, scoprire che chiunque sia stata la persona con la quale si fosse scambiato aveva cambiato vestiti in sua assenza nel suo corpo, ma quel pensiero non lo sfiorò nemmeno questa volta, mentre osservava la faccia pallida di Eli ed i suoi occhi spalancati. "Il suo corpo ha rimesso. Poi è svenuto."

Quello spiegava molte cose. "Be, cosa ha mangiato Telford?"

"Acqua." Disse subito Young. Nick pensò che c'era qualcosa di diverso nella voce del Colonnello. Preoccupazione? Paura? Non ne era certo. "Ma non era acqua quella che hai rimesso."

Rush girò la testa verso Johansen, che esitò. Possibilmente per non piangere. I suoi occhi sembravano un po rossi. "Era sangue." Disse lei. "E un bel po."

Lentamente immagazzinò quel l'informazione, non perché non lo sapeva già, ma perché ora anche loro lo sapevano. Iniziò a pretendere di essere affascinato dal materiale di cui era fatto il lenzuolo del letto.

"Hai la febbre." Continuò Young. "Telford si lamentava di sentirsi male."

"Il Colonnello Telford si lamenta di molte cose." Ma lui comunque si mise una mano sulla fronte.

"Rush."

Lui sospirò. "Si."

"Quando è stato morso?" Voleva sapere Johansen.

Quella era una grande domanda. Si sentì tremare leggermente mentre sospirava, rialzando lo sguardo. "Sono l'unico?"

"Rush-"

"No, per favore, per favore. Risponda solo. Sono l'unico al quale questo sta ancora accadendo?"

Johansen annuì. "Si, per quello che ne sappiamo."

Non aveva ancora realizzato quanto fosse ansioso fino a quando non si rilassò dopo quella consolazione. Gli doleva ancora la testa, ma non gli pulsava tutta fino al collo. "Bene. Va bene."

"Dottor Rush." Disse Johansen duramente. "Quando? E perché non ha detto qualcosa?"

Si appoggiò contro lo schienale alzato del letto ed incrociò le braccia. Non voleva parlarne, non con loro, non ora. Si sentiva preoccupato. Ma lo aveva nascosto il più al lungo possibile, e sapeva sin dall'inizio che prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto. "Poco più di una settimana." Confessò. "Ho trovato uno degli insetti nel mio alloggio."

"Pensavo li avessimo presi tutti." Disse il colonnello.

Nick alzò le spalle. "Dovremmo averne mancato uno. Immagino che non siamo stati così attenti come avremmo dovuto essere. Sono riuscito ad ucciderlo, ma era troppo tardi per allora." Spostò il suo sguardo su Johansen, che si stava mordendo le labbra. "E non gliel'ho detto perché non c'è nulla che lei possa fare. Non c'era motivo di creare il caos quando sappiamo che cosa è, e che non possiamo farci nulla."

Eli alzò una mano, come uno studente che cerca di attirare lat4tenzione del suo insegnante. Nick lo guardò resistendo all'istinto di annuire, come era solito fare con i suoi studenti a Berkeley. "Allora che cosa succederà?" Chiese Eli, le sue parole intrise di irritazione. Lo sguardo speranzoso ed impaurito nei suoi occhi era così intenso che Nick dovette distogliere il suo. Lui fece spallucce.

"Dovrebbe essere ovvio, Eli. Morirò."

Tamara rimase in silenzio. Le cose stavano andando tanto bene, non è vero? Poteva percepire gli occhi del colonnello sul suo viso. Lei lo ignorò, osservando invece il Dottor Rush, aspettando con il fiato sospeso che si rimangiasse tutto quanto.

Ma nulla.

"Questa è la peggiore battuta che abbia mai sentito!" Urlò Eli, e la sua voce tremolante tradiva la sua rabbia.

"Non è una battuta, Eli." Disse Rush, spostando il suo sguardo di nuovo sul giovane uomo. "Non scherzerei mai su qualcosa del genere."

Eli lo fissò, senza parole.

Finalmente lei ritrovò la sua voce. "Avrebbe dovuto dirmelo."

"E perché? Non c'è nulla che lei possa fare al riguardo."

"Non è questo il punto!" Lei voleva prenderlo a schiaffi. "Riguarda non soltanto lei, Rush! Questo influisce ogni singola persona su questa nave! Le era stato fatto il vaccino. Tutti quanti lo avevano fatto. Se lei è malato, se il vaccino non ha funzionato..."

Ora lei si lasciò prendere dal panico, implicazioni e conseguenze le ronzavano in testa così velocemente che la fecero sentire disorientata. Se il vaccino non aveva funzionato allora significava che tutti si sarebbero ammalati in questione di giorni. Dovevano trovare un metodo alternativo, ma chi sapeva se c'era una possibilità ora? Se non c'era, allora erano tutti nei guai, specialmente perché non sapevano a che cosa questo organismo reagiva ed a cosa era resistente. Lei si guardò intorno nell'infermeria, ai letti vuoti di quelli che si erano sentiti male la prima volta. Poteva ancora vederli, intrappolati, indeboliti dalla malattia, confusione, dolore, nausea. Non era riuscita a comprendere interamente come funzionava questa malattia, come influenzava l'organismo, quali sintomi erano primari o secondari, oppure quali fattori di rischio c'erano prima di somministrare il veleno alieno che credevano fosse una cura. Senza intervento, sarebbero tutti morti. Lei lo sapeva. Il corpo umano non è equipaggiato per contrastare tutti i parassiti alieni, e la velocità di deterioramento di quelle persone le mostrò che la situazione non si sarebbe risolta da sola. Questa non era influenza. Ed ora la loro cura aveva fallito? Aveva funzionato nei test. Perché non nel sangue? Aveva davvero funzionato? Aveva mitigato i sintomi, sopprimendo gli effetti senza influenzare la causa? Quanto tempo era rimasto? Chi aveva il sistema immunitario più forte tra di loro? Chi sarebbe potuto sopravvivere fino all'arrivo sulla Terra? Chi avrebbe—

"Tenente."

"Non ora Rush." Disse lei. Iniziò a cercare dentro una scatola di forniture, senza veramente sapere che cosa stasse cercando. Vanessa era malata di nuovo? Lei era astata la prima a contrarre la malattia. Qualcun altro mostrava dei sintomi? Non aveva notato nessuno. Non ricordava. Le era sfuggito qualcosa?

"Tenente, il vaccino funziona."

Lei si voltò lentamente verso di lui, assorbendo ed elaborando quelle parole. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia comprendendo, e si avvicinò di un passo, putandogli un dito contro. "Non lo ha preso." Disse lei, e non era una domanda.

Lui scosse la testa. "No, non l'ho preso."

"Rush-" Rispose lei, impotente contro l'isteria che invadeva la sua voce. "Perché non lo ha preso? Sapeva quanto era importante, e se questo ha qualcosa a che fare con la sua fobia giuro che—"

"Non ho nessuna fobia." Disse lui in tono esasperato. "Me la sono inventata. Non l'ho preso per darlo a lei."

"Cosa?" Non aveva alcun senso. "Di che cosa sta parlando?"

Lui la fissò, probabilmente consapevole che lei lo avrebbe capito da sola. Idiota.

"Come?" Chiese lei.

Lui si mosse a disagio. "È facile quando lei dorme in infermeria."

Lei lo fissò. "Lei si è introdotto qui? Mentre dormivo?"

Lui alzò le spalle.

"Ma perché?"

"Perché ne aveva bisogno."

"Non è questo quello che avevamo stabilito!"

Ancora lui alzò le spalle.

"Un momento." Il Colonnello Young si intromise. "T.J. di che cosa diavolo sta parlando?"

Tamara sapeva che lei stava squadrando Rush. Rush semplicemente la guardava di rimando. "Il vaccino non era abbastanza per tutti." Ammise lei. "Io... ho dimezzato le dosi quanto più potevo, ma purtroppo il veleno alieno non era abbastanza. Mancava una dose."

Il Colonnello la guardò. "Solo una." Disse lui incredulo.

Eli sbuffò scontento, pensando probabilmente alle capsule di stasi. "Classico."

"No, non solo una." Disse Tamara. "Quando ho realizzato che non ne avremmo avuto a sufficienza, ho cominciato a dimezzare le dosi. Onestamente, non sapevo quanto fossero state efficaci, per questo non volevo ridurle ancora di più. Ne avremmo avuto abbastanza, ma..."

Quando lei non completò, Young alzò le sopracciglia. "Ma cosa?"

Lei sospirò prima di rispondere, ma Rush fece prima. "Una parte era scomparsa."

Tamara lanciò un'occhiata a Rush. Lui ancora la stava guardando. "Che cosa?!"

"Qualcuno è entrato nel l'infermeria ed ha rubato una delle fiale." Disse lei miseramente.

"Chi?"

"Non lo sappiamo. Non c'è modo di saperlo."

"E le Kino?" Propose Eli.

"Abbiamo già guardato." Disse Rush. "Nessuna ha ripreso nulla."

Il volto di Young era rosa, e puntò un dito contro Rush. "Perché lui è al corrente di tutto questo ed io no?"

"Ho chiesto il suo aiuto con le Kino." Disse lei.

"E non ti è passato di mente di informarmi?"

"Non volevo preoccuparla." Disse lei. Lei sapeva che era una scusa stupida ed inadeguata.

"Il mio lavoro come tuo ufficiale in comando è quello di preoccuparmi!" Urlò Young. A quel tono, Rush si irrigidì. Il colonnello prese un respiro profondo e fece un passo indietro. "Avresti dovuto dirmelo."

"Lo so. Ma comunque non avresti potuto fare nulla. Chiunque lo abbia preso non lo ammetterà mai, e probabilmente lo avrà già usato su se stesso. È andato." Lei lanciò un'occhiata ad Eli, che sembrava distrutto. Lei sapeva in che direzione stava andando la sua mente. Non è colpa tua Eli.

"E quindi, T.J.?" Chiese il colonnello. "Sei stata morsa?"

Lei annuì, toccando con una mano il rigonfiamento dietro l'orecchio destro. Ora era più piccolo, meno doloroso. Stava guarendo.

"Non volevi prendere il vaccino e morire semplicemente? Non volevi dirmi nemmeno questo?"

Sentì la sua gola stringersi mente osservava ancora Rush, ignorando la domanda del colonnello. "Abbiamo parlato di questo."

"Si." Disse lui alzando ancora le spalle. "Ho mentito."

L'indignazione la invase. "Dicendo che aveva una fobia?"

Lui guardò di lato. "Potrei aver mentito anche su quello."

Il colonnello sembrava ancora infastidito nel non essere partecipe della conversazione. Iniziò a tamburellare le dita sulle sue braccia, in segno sicuro che stava cercando di contenere la rabbia. "Di che cosa state parlando adesso?"

Si era ripersa dallo shock. Ora era arrabbiata. "Lui è l'unico al quale ho detto della dose mancante." Disse lei in tono accusatorio. "Volevo dargliene una, ma aveva detto che non andava pazzo per gli aghi. Mi aveva detto che si sarebbe sentito più a sua agio se si fosse fatto lui l'iniezione così gliel'ho lasciata portare fuori dall'infermeria." Lei disse l'ultima parte molto sottovoce, incapace di alzare gli occhi. Non importava. Riusciva ancora a percepire lo sguardo del colonnello su di lei.

"Tu cosa?"

"Per favore, Colonnello, non perdiamo tempo ripetendoci." Disse Rush. "Quel che è fatto, è fatto. Gioisca e sia felice."

Young gli lanciò un'occhiata che Tamara non riuscì ad interpretare, qualcosa tra un abbaglio, uno sguardo da pesce lesso ed un ringhio. "Ora che si fa?"

"Nulla." Disse semplicemente Rush. "Il vaccino è andato. Non c'è più nulla da fare."

"Come può essere così blasè?" Domandò Eli, gesticolando freneticamente. Rush alzò gli occhi al cielo, e Tamara ebbe l'impressione che quella non era la prima volta che Eli glielo aveva chiesto. "Davvero non sta scherzando?"

Tamara osservò Rush sostenere lo sguardo di Eli, prima di abbassare gli occhi senza rispondere. Ed era abbastanza. Eli balzò in piedi e lasciò l"infermeria. Rush scese dal letto e si avviò verso la porta, borbottando. "Se non c'è altro che devo fare qui, mi troverete sul ponte." Nessuno lo fermò.

Quando se ne fu andato, Tamara poggiò i suoi gomiti sulle ginocchia, si mise la fronte tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi. Lei percepì il letto incurvarsi vicino a lei sotto il peso del colonnello. Sentì una mano sulla sua spalla.

"Ascolta T.J. Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto urlare."

Lei annuì senza rispondere.

"Non è colpa tua." La rassicurò lui.

Stava solo cercando di essere gentile. "Si invece. Non avrei dovuto lasciarmi manipolare da lui. È il mio lavoro. Avrei dovuto solo fargli l'iniezione."

"Credi che l'avrebbe fatta se lo avresti forzato? Probabilmente avresti dovuto scovarlo per la nave."

"Avrei potuto ordinare a Greer di tenerlo fermo."

Ci fu una pausa. "Non lo avresti fatto sul serio, vero?"

Lei sospirò e scosse la testa, sapendo che stava cercando di essere spiritoso, ma non riuscendoci. "No. Ma avrei dovuto in questo caso."

Un battito. "Perché non lo hai fatto?"

Non sapeva come rispondere a questo. Lei si irrigidì e scosse ancora la testa. "Gli ho solo creduto, credo. È un ottimo bugiardo."

Il colonnello grugnì. "Si, infatti."

"Forse per qualche strana ragione non ho pensato che mi avesse mentito. Non così. Ed ora guarda che cosa ho fatto." Lei si piegò in avanti, nascondendosi tra le mani. Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, ma poi il colonnello rispose, molto dolcemente.

"Avevi detto qualcosa a proposito di un accordo?"

Lei si irrigidì ancora, scuotendo la testa. "Non adesso. Per favore Colonnello, non ora. Non chieda."

Non poteva vederlo, ma lo sentì sospirare. "Va bene. Ma non voglio perdere nessuno ora che siamo ad un passo dalla Terra. Non c'è qualcosa che possiamo fare? Qualsiasi cosa?"

Le deglutì con difficoltà. "Non ne ho idea. Posso provare a studiarlo, cercare di scoprire come funziona, ma non credo ci sia molto da fare a questo punto. Abbiamo quasi finito le provviste. Anche se capisco come opera, non c'è modo di sapere se riusciremo a trovare quello che ci serve per contrastarla sui prossimi pianeti che raggiungeremo. Non so nemmeno se la Terra ha qualcosa."

"Salvo una cure, secondo te quanto tempo gli resta?"

Lei osservò l'atrezzatura diagnostica ed alzò le spalle. "Non lo so. Il parassita cresce. Si moltiplica. È quello che fanno i parassiti. È già oltre il periododi incubazione. Ha emorragie interne ora, e questo è un segno di molte cose, e nessuna di queste è buona, e c'è ne sono poche che io posso curare qui. Ed il suo vomito sembrava... viscoso." Lei sobbalzò. "Penso di sapere che cosa vuol dire, ma non ne sono sicura. Ma probabilmente ha più sintomi di quanti ce ne stia dicendo, quindi non so quanto è progredito il parassita."

"Forse sulla Terra possono aiutarlo." Disse lui massaggiandole la spalla.

C'erano delle volte ella loro vita nella quale si riuscivano a capire senza l'uso delle parole, e quando lei si voltò per guardarlo ora, sperò che fosse una di quelle volte. Quando lui la prese tra le sue braccia e strinse forte, lei sapeva che aveva capito.

A Rush non rimaneva così tanto tempo...


End file.
